disneyfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Under the Sea
"Under the Sea" é uma canção do filme de animação da Disney, A Pequena Sereia, composta por Alan Menken com letra de Howard Ashman e baseado na canção "The Beautiful Sal" do filme de 1971, Se Minha Cama Voasse. Ela é influenciada pelo estilo Calypso de Trinidad e Tobago. A canção foi executada no filme por Samuel E. Wright. A faixa ganhou o Oscar de Melhor Canção Original em 1989. A canção é uma súplica do caranguejo, Sebastião, implorando a Ariel que permaneça ligada ao mar, e resista ao desejo de se tornar humana para passar a vida com o Príncipe Eric, com quem se apaixonou. Sebastião adverte sobre as lutas da vida humana e, ao mesmo tempo, expõe os benefícios de uma vida sem cuidados subaquática. No entanto, Ariel consegue se esgueirar com o auxílio de Linguado logo antes do final de Sebastião. Em 2002, a música foi apresentada no RPG da ação Square Enix, Kingdom Hearts como a música de fundo para o mundo da Atlântica. Em 2006, a música também apareceu em Kingdom Hearts II como parte de um minijogo onde foi reorganizada para ter partes para Sebastião, Ariel e Sora. Para ambas as aparências, a música foi organizada por Yoko Shimomura. A música está presente em todos os parques e resorts da Walt Disney ao redor do mundo, assim como a Disney Cruise Line. Uma versão instrumental do tema caracteriza fortemente o tema da [[A Pequena Sereia (série de TV)|série de televisão A Pequena Sereia]], que é uma mistura desta, "Part of Your World" e "Kiss the Girl". Letra A versão da Broadway de "Under the Sea" ocorre após a gruta de Ariel ter sido destruída. Sebastião usa a música para animar Ariel. Uma repetição da música também é tocada quando Ariel deixa Sebastião. Versão do Filme= The seaweed is always greener In somebody else's lake You dream about going up there, But that is a big mistake Just look at 'de world around you Right here on the ocean floor Such wonderful things surround you What more is you lookin' for? Under the sea Under the sea Darling it's better Down where it's wetter, Take it from me! Up on the shore they work all day, Out in the sun they slave away While we devotin' Full-time to floatin', Under the sea! Down here all the fish is happy As off through the waves they roll The fish on the land ain't happy They sad 'cause they in their bowl But fish in the bowl is lucky They in for a worser fate One day when the boss get hungry... Guess who's gon' be on the plate? Uh-oh! Under the sea Under the sea Nobody beat us Fry us and eat us In fricassee We what 'de land folks loves to cook Under the sea we off the hook We got no troubles, Life is the bubbles! Under the sea (under the sea) Under the sea (under the sea) Since life is sweet here, We got the beat here Naturally Naturally-y-y-y Even the sturgeon an' the ray They get the urge 'n' start to play We got the spirit You got to hear it Under the sea! The newt play the flute The carp play the harp The plaice play the bass And they soundin' sharp The bass play the brass The chub play the tub The fluke is the duke of soul (Yeah) The ray he can play The lings on the strings The trout rockin' out The blackfish she sings The smelt and the sprat They know where it's at An' oh that blowfish blow! (Ponte instrumental) Yeah! Under the sea (Under the sea) Under the sea (Under the sea) When the sardine Begin the beguine, It's music to me (Music is to me) What do they got? A lot of sand We got a hot crustacean band Each little clam here Know how to jam here Under the sea! Each little slug here Cuttin' a rug here Under the sea! Each little snail here Know how to wail here That's why it's hotter Under the water! Ya we in luck here Down in the muck here Under the sea! |-|Versão da Broadway= CRIATURAS DO MAR The newt play the flute The carp play the harp The plaice play the bass And they soundin' sharp The bass play the brass The chub play the tub The fluke is the duke of soul SEBASTIÃO Yes he is! SEBASTIÃO E CRIATURAS DO MAR The ray, he can play The lings on the strings The trout rockin' out The blackfish, she sings The smelt and the sprat They know where it's at An' oh, that blowfish blow! Under the sea Under the sea When the sardine begin the beguine It's music to me What do they got, a lot of sand? We got a hot crustacean band SEBASTIÃO Each little clam here know how to jam here, Under the sea Each little slug here cutting a rug here, Under the sea We got a hot crustacean band here, Under the sea Each little snail here know how to wail here That's why it's hotter under the water Ya, we in luck here down in the muck here Under the... See, child, that's what I'm talking about! You got to put your back into it. Ariel! Hello? Uh oh. Versão brasileira O fruto do meu vizinho Parece melhor que o meu Seu sonho de ir lá em cima Eu creio que é engano seu Você tem aqui no fundo Conforto até demais É tão belo o nosso mundo O que é que você quer mais? Onde eu nasci, onde eu cresci É mais molhado Eu sou vidrado por tudo aqui Lá se trabalha o dia inteiro Lá são escravos do dinheiro A vida é boa, eu vivo à toa Onde eu nasci Um peixe vive contente Aqui debaixo do mar E o peixe que vai pra terra Não sabe onde vai parar Às vezes vai pra um aquário O que não é ruim de fato Mas quando o homem tem fome O peixe vai para o prato (não!) Vou lhe contar, aqui no mar Ninguém nos segue, nem nos persegue pra nos fritar Se os peixes querem ver o sol Tomem cuidado com o anzol Até o escuro é mais seguro Aqui no mar (aqui no mar) Onde eu nasci (onde eu nasci) Neste oceano entra e sai ano, tem tudo aqui (tem tudo aqui) Os peixes param de nadar Quando é hora de tocar Temos a bossa que é toda nossa Aqui no mar Tritão sopra a flauta e a carpa na harpa A solha no baixo melhor som não acho E aqui nos metais tem peixe demais Esperem que temos mais Ninguém toca mal, nem o bacalhau A truta dançando, o preto cantando Até o salmão vem para o salão E olhem quem vem soprar Aqui no mar (aqui no mar) Aqui no mar (aqui no mar) Até a sardinha entra na minha e vem cantar E se eles têm montes de areia Nós temos côro de sereia Qualquer molusco, sempre que eu busco sabe tocar Até a lesminha sai da conchinha e vem dançar Caracolzinho tira um sonzinho Por isso a gente daqui é quente Faz um programa Até na lama Aqui no mar Versão portuguesa Querer o que não é nosso Não dá para ser feliz Não queiras ir lá p'ra cima Vê bem, sou eu quem o diz Olha o mundo em teu redor Aqui no fundo do mar Tanta coisa e tanta cor Mas que mais vais tu desejar? Aqui no mar É melhor cá É pior lá Posso jurar P'ra além do mar a vida é má Escravatura é o que há Nós flutuamos o tempo todo Aqui no mar No mar todos estão contentes A nossa vida é brincar Na terra é bem diferente Servimos só p'ra fritar Às vezes no aquário Não tem muito que saber Se sou bom, pelo contrário É a mim que vão comer Oh, não! Aqui no mar Aqui no mar Não somos fritos Nem nos cozinham Em fricassé Fazemos parte do seu rol Mandam-nos sempre o anzol Eu bem vos digo Cá não há perigo Aqui no mar (Aqui no mar) Aqui no mar (Aqui no mar) Da boa vida Nasce a batida Canto p'ra ti Até a raia e o esturjão Virão tocar uma canção Tudo a tocar Tudo a dançar Aqui no mar É flauta sem pauta É carpa com harpa O baixo a compasso Dão sons fatais Dão ais os metais A tuba derruba E este é o duque do soul A raia faz pois então Percussão A truta é biruta Mas canta rock E mesmo o salmão Vai na sua mão E este aqui soprou Aqui no mar (Aqui no mar) Aqui no mar (Aqui no mar) Se a sardinha Vem toda em linha É p'ra dançar Se eles têm areais Por cá há bandas originais As castanholas Não são tão tolas Aqui no mar E uma lesma traz outra lesma Aqui no mar O caracol não usa cachecol Ai é quente o ritmo Aqui é quente Que confusão Que reinação Aqui no mar Outras Aparições Kingdom Hearts II "Under the Sea" aparece como parte do minijogo Musical do Sebastião em Atlântica. Ela é cantada por Sebastião, Sora e Ariel. Sua aparência relacionada com a história alude à descoberta de Ariel da estátua do Príncipe Eric e deseja ver o mundo humano, da mesma forma como é usada em A Pequena Sereia. Galeria en:Under the Sea es:Under the Sea fr:Sous l'océan it:In fondo al mar nl:Diep in de zee Categoria:Canções Categoria:Canções de A Pequena Sereia Categoria:Wonderful World of Color Categoria:Canções de vídeo games Categoria:Canções do Fantasmic Categoria:Mickey's Soundsational Parade Categoria:Kingdom Hearts Categoria:Celebrate the Magic Categoria:Canções de Encerramento